


It's Too Cold/"Fuck Chicago!"

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Best Friends, Grumpy! Ryan, M/M, Paniter! Patrick, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates Chicago because it's cold<br/>Patrick is a struggling painter and is trying to put up with Ryan's bullshit about hating Chicago</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cold/"Fuck Chicago!"

It was a snowy day in Chicago, like almost every single fucking day in Chicago in the winter time. Ryan was curled up in the spare bedroom of his best friend Patrick's house and he was constantly damning himself for thinking visiting him during this time of year was a good idea.

Patrick was in a bit of a rut. He was, and still is, an aspiring painter who... Wasn't doing very well. Ryan and anyone who had any goddamn taste knew that Patrick's paintings were amazing and deserved to be hung in an actual art museum, but, sadly, that's not how the world works.

Ryan was there because he wanted to show his support for his best friend of three years and damn if Patrick didn't appreciate it.

"Ryro!" Patrick cheered barging into the room his best friend is occupying. "Someone bought my painting!"

Ryan, forgetting about being cold and bitter for a second, shot up in his space on the bed with a bright smile spread on his lips. "Really?!" He cheered back with hope and pride burning in his chest. Patrick nodded quickly with pride and happiness burning deeply in his own heart. Ryan jumped up from the bed and engulfed the shorter man into a tight embrace squealing, "I knew you could do it, Pattycakes!" Over and over again making Patrick's face burn red in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay!" He squeaked as Ryan's hold became too tight for his liking. "Let me go! You're hurting me.." Ryan instantly pulled away with bright red tinting his cheeks.

"S-sorry.." He muttered half to himself. Patrick grinned a little and pulled the sleeves to his fluffy sweater over his palms.

"It's okay." He decided pushing his glasses up. "I know you're just really excited for me." Ryan beamed, but quickly became aware of how cold the room he and his best friend were standing in. He wrapped his arms around his middle and huffed a little.

"Patrick, it's so cold here," He whined. "How can you stand living here?"

"Because this is my city." Patrick answered simply with a shrug. "I love it. I was born and raised here, Ry. The only exception was when I moved to Las Vegas because of my parent's divorce, but that didn't keep me from here long. I love it here."

"If you love Chicago so much," Ryan began with a slight smirk, "why don't you just marry it?"

"Then I'd never get to marry some nice guy who loves my paintings."

"Wow, Patrick," Ryan replied placing his hand on his chest where his heart is. "If you wanted to marry me, you just had to ask." Patrick rolled his eyes and gently shoved his best friend.

"Shut up, you asshole." They both giggled a little and slowly transitioned their way into spooning on the spare bed.

"It's so cold in here," Ryan whined holding Patrick closer to his body. "How are you so warm?"

"Because I'm wearing long sleeves, unlike you," Patrick remarked poking at Ryan's bare, skinny arms.

"Well excuse me for not realizing Chicago is a cold, windy, gloomy place and packing what I only have from living in the fucking desert."

"Woah," Patrick interjected raising his arms up in defense- not that Ryan could see it. "You don't have to get all rude and defensive, Ryan. And apologize to Chicago for being rude."

"I'm not going to apologize to this sad ass state for being rude." Ryan deadpanned. Patrick huffed.

"Ryan, apologize."

"No."

"Ryan," Patrick warned. "I will kick your ass if you don't."

"Try it." Ryan warned. "I have something you don't."

"A small dick?"

"No!" Ryan exclaimed turning a light shade of pink. "I have height."

Before Patrick could reply, Ryan grabbed his beloved fedora and dashed out of the room giggling. "Ryan!" Patrick shouted chasing after him. "Get the hell back here!"

"Nah! I'm good!" Ryan replied running down the stairs. Patrick groaned and skidded to a stop leaning against the wall heaving.

"Fuck," He groaned rubbing the sweat off his face. "I'm so out of shape.."

"If you ever want to see your fedora again, you won't make me apologize to Chicago!" Ryan shouted from downstairs.

"Fuck you!" Patrick shouted back.

"You would!"

"Suck my dick, Ross!"

"Get your ass down here, then!"

Patrick blinked. "What?"

"What?" Ryan replied sounding awkward. "I didn't say anything."

"You're weird!" Patrick called down the stairs.

"You love it!" Ryan shouted back.

Patrick smiled a bit. "I'd love it more if you apologized to Chicago!"

"Fuck Chicago!"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my wattpad, but no one really cares about rytrick on wattpad or any of my works really lmao so I'm going to post this here and see if anyone cares enough to read this :)


End file.
